cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
New World
New World (Cytus)|Cytus New World (Cytus II)|Cytus II Video Version 1= |-|Version 2= Notes *This song shouldn't be confused with Alive: The New World. Lyrics Kanji= Happy birthday to you!　心から君に Happy birthday to you!　送るメロディー Happy birthday to you!　いつか君の目にも この世界见せてあげる　Wow... 雨が降り出しそうだから 速めに仕事切り上げていて あなたの待つあの场所へ 直ぐに飞んで行くよ 飞び乗った电车の窓に昙空 反射して映る白髪が羽根だ 高鸣ってゆく私の心みたい ああ　早く　会いたい… Happy birthday to you!　心から君に Happy birthday to you!　送るメロディー Happy birthday to you!　いつか君の目にも この世界见せてあげる これまでの　これまでの　どんな恋より 爱しくて　爱しくて　切なくなるほどに 増えてゆく　あなたのいる　あたしのNew World 世界は　あなた色　ぼっぼぉ Happy birthday to you!　もうすぐ会えるよ Happy birthday to you!　高鸣る胸　yeah Happy birthday to you!　いつか二人だけの New World　踏み行こう Happy birthday to you! |-|Romaji= Happy birthday to you!　Kokoro kara kimi ni Happy birthday to you!　Okuru merodi Happy birthday to you!　Itsuka kimi no me ni mo Kono sekai misete ageru Wow… Ame ga furidashi sō dakara Hayame ni shigoto kiriagete ite Anata no matsu ano basho e Sugu ni tonde iku yo Tobi notta densha no mado ni Kuroi sora Hansha shite utsuru shirokami ga haneda takanatte yuku watashi no kokoro mitai aa hayaku aitai… Happy birthday to you!　Kokoro kara kimi ni Happy birthday to you!　Okuru merodi Happy birthday to you!　Itsuka kimi no me ni mo Kono sekai misete ageru Kore made no kore made no don’na koi yori aishi kute aishi kute setsunaku naru hodo ni Fuete yuku anata no iru atashi no new world Sekai wa anata iro bobbou Happy birthday to you!　 Mou sugu aeru yo Happy birthday to you!　takanaru mune yeah Happy birthday to you!　 Itsuka futari dake no New World　fumi yukou Happy birthday to you!　 (by ppparn_Sunshine) |-|English= Happy birthday to you From my heart, to you Happy birthday to you Sending melody Happy birthday to you Someday into your eyes too I wish to show this world Whoa~ It seems like it's gonna rain So quickly, I finished my work To the place youre waiting Right away, I went rushing In the window of the train I'm riding, dark skies Reflected my gray hair that sprung out My heart's beating fast, it seems Aa... I wanna see you so soon. Happy birthday to you From my heart, to you Happy birthday to you Sending melody Happy birthday to you Someday into your eyes too I wish to show this world Up until now What kind of love is this My beloved? I'm trying hard to know Increasing for you, this new world of mine The world is being colored by you I'm gonna see you soon Happy birthday to you My chest is beating fast yeah Someday I'm gonna make this new world for only the two of us Happy birthday to you Difficulty Changelog Trivia *This song has no drag notes in both Easy and Hard difficulties. * This is aioi's first song in Cytus. * This is one of the 26 songs that made it into another of Rayark Inc.'s games, Deemo. * This is one of six songs that were brought into Cytus II. Helpful Info |-|The Wikians Say...= Category:Songs Category:Songs With Vocals Category:Level 2 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 6 Songs (Hard) Category:Chapter IV Songs Category:Aioi Songs Category:Vocals by Kamata Junko Category:Cover Art by 服部 Category:Debut Songs Category:Songs With Multiple Authors Category:Deemo Transfers Category:Cytus II Songs Category:Paff Songs Category:Songs in Both Cytus